This K12 Competitive Renewal Application describes our Program at the University of Pennsylvania (PENN) and the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) for training the next generation of outstanding clinical and translational non-malignant (classic) hematology investigators, including adult and pediatric transfusion investigators. During the first iteration of this K12, our Program was very successful with all fiv of our K12 scholars rising to become Assistant Professors in Hematology Divisions at academic medical centers around the county. The academic environment and resources at PENN and CHOP provide a fertile training ground, and our Institution is committed to continue to contribute both materially and intellectually to the success of this Training Program. We also recently opened the Institute for Translational Medicine and Therapeutics (ITMAT), and the Blood Center at PENN & CHOP. These new entities expand the already rich environment for training our scholars, and provide an ideal setting for this Career Development Program, which will be structured to cover: Hemostasis, Red Cell Disorders, Immune Hematology and Transfusion Medicine, Stem Cells, Bone Marrow Failure and Myeloproliferative Disorders to meet the intent of this K12 Competitive.